Secret talent
by Lizzy- Marie Whitlock Cullen
Summary: this a story i made from last year i think so hope you enjoy. Bella secret comes out and she has a BIG decision to make will she make the right decision or not find out in my story i wrote.


**Song belongs to miley cyrus and twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer **

**Chapter 1: **_**Secrets come out**_

**EPOV**

All the Cullen's and Bella are sat down in the family room. Carlisle and Esme on the love seat, Bella, Edward and Alice on the couch. Rose in the arm chair reading a fashion magazine pretending Bella's not there as normal. With jasper and Emmett on the floor looking through what's on TV.

At the moment for once they look like a normal family. Alice shouts "_stop_" Jasper is over by Alice before a human can blink "_what is it Alice_." Sounding scared for Alice sudden comment."_We have to watch this program_"

"_Alice why are you blocking me out of your thoughts?_" Edward asked "_You will see _"she said sounding evil."_But Alice is just Americas got talent from 4 years ago_" said Emmett wining like a 5 year old. Bella who had been silent trough this argument jumps up shouting "_we are not watching that no, no why it is even on?_"Bella blushed at her little outburst and sat back now on Edwards lap .the Cullen's looked at her in shock."_Come on Bella it will be all right_" said Alice pouting. _Uhh _Bella thought _no one can beat little pixie._"_Fine I can't believe this_" Bella muttered. They all turned their attention to the screen"_so for are last contestant of the finale is 16 year old Isabella Marie swan" _The announcer said to the audience. Bella was blushing a new shade of red. She couldn't believe that her friends made her audition for that stupid show.

16 year old Bella stepped out in a blue shirt with a white and black vest on, and Black skinny jeans. Her hair was also different it was black with red/orange highlights which was SO pretty, and she has on black eyeliner with black eye shadow and red lips gloss on. "_Hi everyone I'm Isabella Swan But I Prefer Bella I'm going to be singing a song I wrote myself after my mother died and after a bad break-up as well" _She stopped to calm herself as to not cry on camera and not ruin the make-up she had on. "_This song is called When I look at you"_

The lights were turned down and fog was coming out of the stage. The lights were shone on MY Bella at a Piano with her full name on the side. She started playing a beautiful song then so after singing.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the night's so long_

_'Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you_

Bella then got up and started walking with the microphone in her hand. The band members started playing the music louder as Bella's voice got higher. She looked absolutely beautiful in her outfit. She was in the middle of the stage now.

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
Can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I (I) look at you__When I look at you  
I see forgiveness, I see the truth  
You love me for who I am like the stars  
Hold the moon  
Right there where they belong and I know  
I'm not alone (Yeah)_

When my world is falling apart,  
When there is no light to break up the dark  
That's when I (I) look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
Can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I (I) look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
Can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I (I) look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful (Yeah, Yeah)  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
Can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I (I) look at you  
You appear just like a dream to me.

Once Bella in the TV stopped singing she bowed and walk off toward the back of the stage. Mean while Bella outside the TV was blushing a new shade of red.

"_Wow love, you're amazing_" I said. She really did have a amazing voice. She looked like she didn't believe us. "_You guys are saying that to make me feel better._"

Alice and the rest of the family were nodding their heads agreeing with me. Rosalie was debating on if she should voice her thoughts. "_Bella you have an amazing voice, Please believe us_" Rosalie said with so much love that Esme was going to cry because finally all her daughters are getting along.

"_Bella your so talented, but you should eat something and then go to sleep_" Carlisle said getting worried that his human daughter is not getting any sleep. Esme walked to the kitchen to make something Bella could eat so she can go to sleep. We have been taking care of Bella since we got back because we found out that Charlie was killed when the house burned down. After that Bella was closer to everyone in the family even Rosalie. I'm happy that she is happy.

BPOV

After I got ready for bed I told Edward I wanted to be alone in my room. He was upset at first then he left me be knowing all too well that I needed my space. I never wanted them to know my secret talent. The only reason was because I got a scholarship to new York and start my career there. I was accepted to new York before I came here; I leave next week. All I know is that I have to make a decision and fast. I only hope I won't regret my final decision.


End file.
